Nothing but your tshirt on
by nasher91
Summary: George is away on a mission with the Order leaving wife Hermione at home. She's getting ready to go out but wants the comfort of George's presence. Songfic to "t-shirt" by Shontelle


_A.N. Okay so this is based on the song T-Shirt by Shontelle. I was listening to it and thought "hmmm I wonder…" and this was born. Enjoy!_

"Hermione will you _hurry up_!" Ginny's voice called from downstairs. Hermione smiled sadly to herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It seemed strange dressing up for a night out without George there to appreciate her. She was so used to her husband attempting to distract her from getting dressed, let alone actually leaving the house, that the silence accompanying her evening routines bothered her. She longed for nothing more than to be curled up with a book waiting for him to come back.

"Hermione?" Ginny was outside the bedroom now, her voice anxious. Hermione opened the door and allowed her best friend into the room. "Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried out, surprised to find Hermione crying. "What's wrong?"

Hermione turned back to the mirror and ran a hand down the material of her dress before replying. "It doesn't feel right dressing up like this to go out and have fun when George is off on a mission." She admitted quietly. She saw realisation dawn on Ginny's face and managed a small smile as she knew the younger girl would be mentally telling herself off.

"Of course! Oh Hermione I'm so sorry, I should have guessed. Look, don't worry about coming out tonight if you don't feel up to it. I'll come up with something to tell the others and check back in the morning, okay?" Ginny was already halfway out the door, anxious not to be late to meet Lavender, Fleur and Luna at the new wizarding club that had opened in Hogsmeade days ago.

Hermione laughed softly to herself and waved goodbye, waiting until she heard front door slam – entering the house magically was forbidden for security reasons – before kicking off the uncomfortable heels she'd slipped on moments before hand and wriggling out of the clingy dress. She removed her dangling earrings – garnet to represent their house of Gryffindor – and necklace, carefully placing them on the bedside table, and padded across the room to their chest of drawers.

She reached automatically for the middle draw and pulled out a faded blue shirt she favoured on George. She'd formed the habit of wearing it when he was gone doing work for the Order as it usually smelt like him. Tonight it didn't, due to her having washed it a few days previously. Hermione sighed and folded the shirt back up, placing it back in the drawer. She wanted to wear something that smelt like him. She scanned the room and finally decided on the pyjama shirt he'd worn last night because of the cold. She let down her hair from its French braid and made her way to their library, intending to read as late as possible in hopes that George's mission would be a quick one as they usually were.

It was four a.m. when Hermione finally closed the third book she'd picked out from their bookshelf and glanced at the door. It was firmly shut and had been since Ginny had left her alone in the house the previous evening. Hermione sighed, unable to stop herself from worrying about George. As standard, she had no idea what his mission entailed and so had no idea when to expect him back. However the rest of the Order usually dealt with the longer missions in an attempt to let George and Hermione enjoy the first year of marriage as disruption free as possible. This was the first time they'd failed. She reluctantly put the books back on the shelf and dragged herself up to bed, deciding a change of scene would be nice if she was going to sit up worrying.

She was in the bathroom when he came in, removing the make-up she'd forgotten to get rid of the previous night, and didn't hear him quietly shut the front door. The first thing that alerted her to someone's presence in the house was the creaking stair which always caught people out. Hermione's hand was on her wand in record time and she slowly edged her way to the hallway. It was dark in the stairwell and she couldn't see who was creeping up the stairs towards her. She could her him however.

"Oh bugger it!"

"George!" Her husband looked up, surprised to find her awake, and relaxed in his ascent of the stairs. He grabbed her in a hug and spun her round on the landing before kissing her soundly, first on her forehead before working his way down her nose to his lips. It was their way of greeting each other when he returned from a mission unharmed. Thankfully it was the way all their greetings had gone so far.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He whispered into her hair, secretly thrilled that she was awake to welcome him home.

She laughed into his chest and pinched his arm. "As if I could sleep when you're out there doing a secret mission!"

George grinned and led the way into the bedroom. "So how was the club? I hope my sister didn't try and get you drunk." He raised an eyebrow but his smirk gave him away.

"I didn't even leave the house. I didn't want to go out in case you got back while I was gone."

"Mmm," George was nuzzling his wife's neck now, urged on by her little sighs and whimpers, "I'm sorry I missed the undressing process." He nodded towards the pooled fabric on the floor representing her dress.

Hermione grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again before speaking. "Well you can always help with this one…" she trailed off suggestively and looked down at his t-shirt, swamping her petite frame.

George returned her grin and grabbed the hem of the shirt. "Don't mind if I do…" he whispered, kissing the flesh he revealed with each tantalising pull. Hermione made an impatient groan in her throat and he all but ripped it over her head, picking her up and placing her gently on the bed in one clean sweep.

Hermione reached up and played with his hair as he administered kisses to her neck and shoulders. "I missed you." She whispered, shivering as his hands traced patterns over her sensitive skin.

George nipped playfully at her neck and kissed her again. "And quite right too. I'd be offended if you didn't, dear wife of mine."

He lowered his body so it was on top of hers and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered, continuing to stroke her skin and play with her hair.

He felt her kiss his chest and heard her muffled whisper: "I love you too."


End file.
